Game Over
by CatBeist
Summary: about 6months after DT. John is gone as usual, and the boys are back on the road fighting the good fight. A few fights have not been going as smooth as usual and there have been some causalties... Dean is having problems beliving he's not to blame. The bo
1. Prologue

"Game Over" 

-Prologue-

The mist was lying thick over the fields behind Eileen as she walked on to the pier. It was early into the night but she had to get out gathering her thoughts and breathing some fresh air. The sound of water gently hitting the rocks on the beach and the sound of grasshoppers playing their violin was the most soothing sound she could ever hear. She walked out to the end of the pier, took of her shoes and sat down with her feet dangling just above the water. The full moon was lighting up the water like straight from a fairytale. She bent her feet just a little bit, letting her toes touch the water.

How she loved this place. For a big city girl as herself the one time a year she spent out here was like heaven on earth, making most of her troubles drift away. One week a year she would let her guard down, and actually give people the benefit of the doubt instead of locking them out, afraid of letting them in and being hurt. She had been hurt a few times to many in her young life and didn't let anyone new get close to her, unless she had checked and double checked all their personal information, end even then trust was a hard thing for her to do.

She lifted her left hand up to her necklace, her hand found its way to the engagement ring. Her boyfriend knew how hard it was for her to trust others, and she had given him a hard time during the time they had been together. But he had stuck it out with her, spite all of her issues. _Probably because he's somewhat all messed up like me,_ Eileen thought for herself, as her fingers twisted the ring. He had done the whole proposal thing as perfectly as it could have ever been done. Not forcing her to say yes.

---

"_Eileen… I have something important to tell you."_

These words made Eileen freeze up, and usually meant that something bad was coming next. For the first time she had had a long relationship with someone who actually loved her back without strings attached. This was the only guy Eileen had ever let herself fall for after her father had died. She thought she could never have a normal commitment with anyone after her hard life alone with her father, and had gone from one bad relationship to another, not ever feeling alive, just existing, like a useless pawn in the game of the world. But when she met _him_, something changed.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she though this was going to be another failure in her life, and she was going to lose the one thing she loved the most.

His right palm touched her face gently, wiped the tear away and gave her a loving smile.

"_Don't cry, this is a **good** thing." He reached into his pocket. "I want you to know…" he held his fist tied up in front of her, "even with all the problems we have had through these last years, we have always managed to get our self on to our feet again… together. I know I would never have survived some of these problems on my own, and thanks to you I'm still here. So…" His palm opened up. "Even though I know you're not ready yet, I am. I **know** I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me… "_

Eileen didn't know whether to smile or cry. Her feelings were out of her control and all she managed to do was to steer at him, trying to understand what was going on. She took the necklace slowly out of his hand and looked down at it. She looked up again hear eyes meeting his… _"but…" _

"_I know..:" he interrupted. "As I said… I know you aren't ready yet. So I don't want you to give me an answer now. You can have all the time in the world if you want, I'll never push you into anything. If you ever decide that you are ready… just take the ring from the necklace and put it on your finger." He smiled, leaned in and gave her a gently kiss._

----

Eileen smiled. This was her favorite moment in her whole life, and the one memory she would always hold closest to her heart.

A whole year had gone by and not a single day without her thinking if she would… if she could give him everything. As the wind blew a fresh breeze she made a decision. The biggest decision in her whole life and the biggest decision she would ever make. She took off the necklace… held it in her hand for a few minutes before she let the ring slide off. She gave it a hard squeeze with her right hand as she threw the necklace chain into the lake with the left. She opened her pawn… she smiled, and put the ring on her finger. A strange feeling of peace came down on her and she breathed out the air she was holding in just in case here whole life with _him_ would disappear the second she put it on. She chuckled as she realized that it was just another stupid thought, and that _he_ would be in her life… _till death do us part_.

She stood up on the pier, a big smile brightened up her face like never before. She looked up the hill to the hotel. _God I love this place… it's just… perfect_. She started to walk the path up the hill towards the hotel. It was dark as the lights from the hotel had been turning themselves on and off the last few days and was now close to off except a few flickers once in a while. If it wasn't for the bright light from the moon she wouldn't have seen her own hands in front of her.

----

"_pheh"…_ Eileen breathed out as she finally reached the stairs up to the hotel back entrance. _Am I out of shape or what?_ She thought for herself, as she glanced down the path she had just walked. The lights who had seemed to be off started to flicker as her right foot stepped on to the first stair. She felt a shiver going down her spine… _creepy… _she thought. Looked fast around and walked fast up the stairs. As she came to the top, the lights shut off again. She turned her face towards the lake again and started to giggle for herself. _Seriously…_ _get a grip! Been watching too many scary movies lately or what?_

She gave the field in front of her a glance. Her eyes caught something. At the old warrior tree there was something hanging from a branch. She tried to focus on it, was it a person? She shook her head, it couldn't bee, and it was too far away and too dark for her to be sure.

Her gut turned into a big knot as she set her foot down at the stair again, with the intent to figure out what this was. Slowly she stepped down, and started to walk towards the huge three. It looked like something was tied up, but she still couldn't make out what.

Sounds of footsteps came behind her. She turned around slowly, but there were nothing there. The wind blew up, and made the three shiver in the moonlight. No matter where she turned she heard footsteps running towards her from behind. She tried to speak up, but couldn't get a single sound out into the dark night. The lights started to flicker again. She turned around again and looked up at the thing hanging from the branch. She felt pure fear going thru her whole body as she realized this was a human being. The horrible sight made her sick, but she couldn't move at all. She just stood there looking up at this being that used to be a human, but had been turned into a piece of sliced flesh. The running footsteps behind her came closer. The wind made the body turn and as she realized who this was, something hit her hard into her side.

A girl who lived in the hotel opened up her window. She thought she heard something, but there were nothing out there. Not even the sounds of insects were anywhere to be heard. Outside the lights were on, and as the wind settled down, a low sound of a girl's last word became clear, "Heeeenryyyyyyyyy….."


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there... One day a fic idea swept by and I really didn't feel like letting it go. Now... I'm not english, so could be that something doesn't always sound sane... but I'm trying my best and got a nice little Sifi beta who is looking over the chapters... I'm not sure when it will be finished but it will be finished sometime... Hope someone will read and review.. :) Pretty please :)

* * *

**-GAME OVER-**

Chapter one)

**-Changed –**

"Dean, don't you think you should let me drive for awhile? You have been driving for 24hours straight!" Sam looked worried over at his brother who sat motionless, clinging to the steering wheel, looking at the long and endless road in front of them.

"No" Dean answered back without taking his eyes of the road.

"Dean… how many times do I have to tell you this…? You couldn't have done anything, and we killed the demon… how much more can you expect from yourself…? Now let me drive or you'll get both of us killed!"

----

Ever since John had been possessed by _the_ demon, and after that car crash everything had changed. Well, not everything. As soon as Sam and Dean were out of any danger John left. Not saying a word to anyone, not leaving a message. He just left. Even though the boys knew that John leaving was inevitable, they were still just boys hoping that their father would stick around for a little bit longer.

The boys went on with their lives as nothing had happened.

Sam didn't notice anything unusual at first, but after a few hunts he knew something was off with Dean. The hunts went well enough all things considered, and Dean still had his witty banter, but sometimes he just froze up. The first time was in one of the many motel rooms. They were preparing themselves for another hunt, Sam was doing some research on the computer, and Dean was sitting on his bed preparing a bag full of weapons, rock salt and everything else that could come in handy. Sam had noticed the unusual silence in the room after a while. Usually Dean would put on the TV just to have something to watch, even if there were nothing on. Sam had turned and looked at Dean who sat paralyzed on his bed with his .9mm in his right hand. His head was a little bit tilted to the left and his eyes looked out into the nothingness of the room.

When Sam asked what it was, Dean snapped out of it and made a joke about him having one of his usual daydreams with one of the girls form last night. Sam wasn't sure if he believed that or not, he could _feel_ that something was off. After a while Sam started to notice that Dean froze more and more frequent… not only in the motel room, but when they were on hunts too. He never dared to bring it up though. Instead Sam made up a lie to please himself, telling himself that Dean was just trying to be careful.

It was now 6 months since they started to hunt again, but it was only the last hunts Sam had really noticed remarkable changes in Dean. They had stumbled into a few bad ones lately, and people had gotten hurt. Sam realized that there was nothing they could have done about it… It was demons, they are unpredictable bastards and sometimes innocent got hurt, it was just a part of their job. Dean on the other hand seemed to blame himself. Not that he actually told Sam that he did, but after over a year and a half on the road together Sam would have been blind not to notice Dean's feelings of guilt.

-----

"No" Dean answered again. "Driving calms me okay?" 

Sam gave Dean one of his _I don't get you_ looks, that he had given his brother many times before and turned his eyes back onto the road.

_How can he order me to let him drive? I don't care how long I have driven; I'll drive as long as I feel like driving. And I'm not going to get us killed either, at least not while I'm driving… Before when I had to hunt on my own I used to drive for days just to catch up to the demons. Since I asked Sam to join in I have let my guard down… letting him do too much. I've been on the lazy side. That's the reason he got hurt, because I have been dozing of in the passenger seat, because I have been having time to relax, instead of always being on alert if something were to happen. And how can he tell me that it's not my fault. Of course it's my fault, it's entirely my fault. Sam wasn't even there, he doesn't know anything._

The image of that young boy been dragged away down the hallway while Dean lay between shatters wooden pieces of what used to be a little table with a vase on it, played over and over again in his head.

_Why did I have to hesitate? I never hesitated before. It used to be killing first ask questions later. Now it seems like at the time that innocent needed me the most I fail. Instead of shooting the demon bastards right between the eyes I freeze up. Dean, get a freakin grip of your self. You call yourself a hunter and all you can do is getting innocent killed. _A chill went down his back as his own thoughts reminded him of what his father could have said.

-----

After a while Dean finally seemed to drop his shoulders, ease the grip on the steering wheel and it actually looked like he was starting to relax a little. Sam looked over at Dean feeling a little more at ease seeing that his brother looked a bit more like his old self again.

"So did you ever say where we were going?" Dean asked as he met Sam's look, and tried to sound as casual as he could.

"Not really sure I did," Sam replayed as he pulled out some notes from a brown envelope.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Dean looked over at the unfamiliar envelope. When Sam had woken him up and told him that they had to go, he had bounced out of the bed and headed straight to the car not even asking who, what, where, why or when?

There were three pages. The first page was a little handwritten note "get here fast before anyone else gets hurt", then there was some directions not described by road names, but _"turns left, 20miles, turn right, 55miles."_ The second and third pages were two already filled out forms fore something called _"The Game"._

"So… looks like you are Dean Simmons, and I am Sam Lockhart." Sam looked up from the papers and over to Dean. "Hey… do you remember Mrs. Simmons"

Dean started to laugh.

"How can I forget… we pulled the best pranks on her! Poor old woman"

"Well… you can't expect anything less when you are living next door to a couple of Winchester boys now can you"

"So true Sam! So what's this game thing we are going to… not some geeky thing you have cooked up I hope?" Dean looked over with a suspecting look, covering a little grin.

"Now why would I do that Dean…? Honestly… I don't know anything more than you do except the little information in these registration forms." Sam turned the page of his form checking if there were some more information but it was blank.

"Ok?" Dean raised his right eyebrow. "So… what's on the forms then?" 

"Nothing much really…Name, age, birthplace, it says mother is deceased and father missing. Person to contact if anything were to happen during the game is John Simmons for you and John Lockhart for me…That makes sense… Our contact person is our missing dad"

"Hah… Yeah… like anyone could get a hold of him… I'm sure if something were to happen that he wouldn't know it until he found us lying in some demon nest."

Sam could see that Dean went from joking to becoming serious. After the last time John had left and not once gotten in touch with either him or Dean, it seem like Dean had turned on his Dad, and now talked about him the way Sam used to. Sam tried to shift subject.

"Think we are supposed to go straight ahead Dean…" Sam looked over the descriptions to double check.

"Sam, there is nothing but trees and bushes there… we have to turn left" "That is where we are going… don't blame me, I didn't write this…" 

"Are you sure Sam…? I'll kill you myself if you are reading the directions wrong and guiding the car into one of those trees"

"I'm sure Dean… I have double checked… Twice" 

Dean grinned. He took a firm grip around the steering wheel as he got himself ready to crash into a wood full of trees and bushes. Now… He could have slowed down to actually check if there were any kind of path or road nearby, but if the directions said straight ahead, he'd go straight ahead. He pushed the gas pedal down and felt the wheels grip the asphalt, pushing the car forward with a rush of speed.

Sam looked over at his brother; _this is **so** not a good idea!_ His hands grasped whatever they could hold on to preparing for impact as the car flew through the bushes.

* * *

Ok so far... this thing changes a bit into the chapters... and I myself think it getts better... at least chapter 4 and 5 are okey me thing as I'm getting into the story myself... I'll keep on writing... Hopeing for some r&r :)

-CatBeist


	3. Chapter 2

Allright... here is chapter two... a short one... introducing charakter... :)

* * *

Chapter two)

**-Again-**

Kat leaped up from her bed in to a sitting position. It was like she had a terrible nightmare, but couldn't quite remember what it was about. She pulled her knees up under her chin, tucking the quilt around her self to stop her whole body from tremble. She didn't even notice it herself, but she sat there rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm. This was the third night in a row she had woken up with the feeling that something was terrible wrong! She sat like this for a long time fighting tears of fright from streaming out of her eyes.

_What it wrong with me?_ Kat thought for herself as she turned her head and looked out the window. Outside it was pitch black except from the light from the porch underneath her room which flickered from time to time making her see unclear glimpse of the green lawn... _I don't think I like this place...? Why would Alec bring me here?_

_----_

She had met Alec at one of her meetings about six months back. He'd been so nice and they had clicked at once. Even though most of the people at these meetings seemed to have huge issues about everything and had even bigger walls built around themselves, Alec couldn't be more out-turned even if he tried. He had helped her through so many things and she didn't know what state of mind she would have been in if it wasn't for him coming to her rescue at so many occasions. A week and a half ago, he had told her about this grate place deep into the woods. He never gave her any direct descriptions, didn't even tell her what state it was in, just that it was far from any city, and very secluded. He had promised her a good time, and told her that this would be exactly what she needed, a place to relax. He had also told her about this game going on at this place, but she didn't have to be a part of that if she didn't want too.

At first she had been very skeptical. She didn't like to leave her home for more than a few hours and now she would be gone for over a week. And this game thing didn't actually sounded like her thing either. Usually she craved for stability in her life meaning not doing anything new that might change her routines for the future. For her change usually meant for the worse, and even if she never enjoyed her life to the fullest, at least she knew what she had and had come to terms with that, not seeking any kind of fairytale bliss.

Alec had spent hours telling her about this place. That there were so many other people like themselves there and that this place made people feel like they got a new chance to meet new people without been judged first hand. He'd explain **"The Game"** to her too, but she had been to busy having her thoughts wrestling over weather to go or not. Finally she took an enormous personal stem and decided to go, even if it contradicted the whole life she had lived for several years. She would never have gone if she hadn't trusted Alec and known that if she didn't actually played **"The Game"** she could consider this whole week as just a normal vacation. At least as close to normal as she could get considering she hadn't been on any vacation since she was a kid.

----

_Normal… Yeah… That was a big fat delusion! I thought this was supposed to be relaxing? _

She had stopped trembling, and didn't rock back and forth anymore. Even hear breathing seemed to have calmed down a little bit and hear body had gained normal body temperature.

Footsteps sounded from the back porch below her room. She could feel her heart starting to pound hard in her chest. She slowly got up from her bed and moved gently over to the open window. She held hear breath as she tried to look down at the porch trying to get a glimpse of whomever that was outside at this time of hour, the steppes stopped. Kat couldn't see anything from her position at the window. A low chuckle erupted from her. _God I really hope there was someone down there or I'm really loosing it…again_, she tried to joke the situation away with no luck.

She turned her head and looked out over the motionless lake that was being lit up by a huge full moon. The look was hypnotizing, and for a few seconds she calmed down again and let her mind drift, before she got dragged back to reality by hearing a high pitched tone that sounded like a scream for help.

Her eyes filled with fright as she tried to see _whom_ or _what_ was out there. The lights flickered once before they shut themselves off again. Kat stood motionless in the window looking out at the black fields hoping that she didn't just hear what she though she heard. Her eyes tried to focus on the black fields, but not a single thing were to bee seen, not even a shadow.

For an hour she stood like this...didn't even notice that time moved. She snapped out of a trance of panic that had captured her. _Was that a dream? _Her eyes were filled with confusion and fear. _Is this happening again? Why… I though I was getting better… I thought I didn't need the medication anymore?_ A tear rolled down her cheek.

With slow motions she closed the window shut. She backed up until her legs touched the side of her bed. She lifted her legs up, not moving her eyes from the window. She put her knees under her chin again, not even bothering with the quilt as it was at the end of the bed and if she reached for it, it would mean losing her focus on the window. She sat in her bed, and started to rock herself back and fourth trying to calm herself down the only way she knew. _No one will get hurt during the day… No one will get hurt during the day… all I have to do is wait for the day, then thing will be fine… they will be fine then… no one will get hurt during the day.._

* * *

Still with me here? Hope so... Ok... The story is beginning to show some weirdness... :) Which it kinda is supposed to at this point...

Hope for some more R&R :)

-CatBeist


	4. Chapter 3

Allright... So thought the title fitted... kinda having a hard time comming up with them... at least the boy's are at the hotell.. Wee... the game is on... or something :)

* * *

Chapter 3)

**-Without a Clue-**

The black Impala pulled up in front of the hotel.

Dean had finally let Sam drive after he had almost killed them both with he's little flight from the main road into the woods. After a few moments of silence Dean had climbed out of the car, walked over to Sam's side, opened the door and said "Maybe you ought to drive". Dean had gotten into the passenger seat and before Sam had gotten into the driver seat Dean was fast asleep. They still had a few hours more driving to do, and with slightly confusing directions to follow. Still Sam didn't want to wake Dean up, even though he could use the help Dean needed the sleep.

"We're here" The words sounded like they were a mile away as Dean's dream faded away and he woke up to Sam's tired face.

"Dude… just a few more minutes man… I just had the perfect dream!" Dean grinned and rubbed his eyes.

"I could, but that would mean you having a few perfect hours of sleep, good rest and a nice little dream about who knows what… It would just be wrong of me to let you have that kind of bliss bro!" Sam grinned back at his brother's morning face. _At least he seems okay today in contrast to the last few days._

The brothers got out of the car and stepped up the 14 steps up to the main hotel door.

----

15 minutes later they were again on the porch in front of the main hotel door looking more clueless now than ever.

"_Soooo…. Guess we are going to play this game?"_ Sam looked curiously over at Dean.

"Hell no!" Dean replayed. _"Does it look like I'm going to run around this place looking for hidden boxes and bags to collect points?"_

Sam laughed…

"_Well… Okay, maybe not, but you know… this could be fun!"_

"_Yeah geek boy… you just go and play, I'm not here for fun. I'm here to figure out what kind of freak thing is going on around here and kill it" _

"_So… got a plan genius?"_ Sam looked over at his brother with a huge grin on his face. He in fact loved this situation. First of all, he used to love these kinds of games when he was a kid. Didn't matter how little meaning they gave… just to go and do something irregular a few days was fun in itself. Second of all this reminded him on a camp John had sent him and Dean too when they were kids. Dean had gotten lost during a trip into the woods and Sam had found him on the beach swearing at the river blaming everyone else for leaving him, though they were in fact just around the corner the whole time.

"_No"_ Dean paused… _"But I will get one… First we need to figure out if anyone knows what's going on here. Why don't we split up…? Infiltrate our teams…. and try to dig up some information?" _

Sam agreed and they decided that during the competition between the teams this evening they would sneak away and meet up at the Impala. Sam walked down the stairs, got into the car and drove around the hotel to park it. Dean was standing on the porch looking out onto the two fields in front of the hotel that were split by the road. This road apparently also split the teams too.

Dean noticed a man standing in the middle of the field looking back at him. _Who the hell **is** that_? The man looked familiar but Dean couldn't place him. Dean ran down the stairs and tried to make his way to the field, but by the time he closed in to the spot where the man had been he was no where to be seen.

----

"_Three!"_ The words echoed over the whole field. "_Two_!" All of the people were gathered in the two fields in front of the hotel. _"One!"_ Dean was standing in the middle of the right field looking like a lost kid searching for his mother in an overcrowded mall. _"GOOO!"_ As the countdown ended the whole field broke into a huge joint roar as they started to run everywhere.

Dean had spend the whole day trying to get in touch with anyone that could tell him if anything was going on at this place, but everyone he talked to either thought this was the greatest place to be, or didn't want to talk to him at all. Dean didn't even know the point of this game was, and didn't know what they were supposed to do as the team leaders shouted "GO"

The teams spread into the forest, around the fields, behind the hotel and down at the water and Dean was standing alone in the field. He turned around walking towards the forest that lay behind him thinking that he might be able to catch up on something. As he got closer to the forest he started to hear footsteps. He turned around but didn't see anything else than a few people running around on the other side of the field too far away for him to hear. Still the sound of the footsteps didn't go away.

Dean turned again trying to catch what was running around him. The footsteps stopped and Dean shook his head figuring this was just another step towards losing his mind. _At least no one can blame me... After all that has happened in my life it would just be normal if I **actually** lost it at some point._ Dean joked to himself as he continued into the forest.

----

Kat was sitting on a log in the forest away from everything that was going on around the hotel at this hour. The day had gone by to fast and she was now sitting and waiting for the dark to once more come an consume her mind. She felt like crying endlessly but there were no more tears left to cry. All that was left was fear of the night, fear of what might happen. She sat on the log rocking slowly back and fourth with her legs shaking nervously and biting her nails.

She was too consumed to see that someone was coming on the top of the little hill behind her.

----

"_Hi"_ Dean found himself lying under a unknown girl in the middle of the forest. He had slipped and tumbled down the hill and took her with him in the tumble.

She looked him in to his eyes, looking like a dear caught in the headlights before she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her and she jumped up.

"_At least I broke the fall for both of us…"_ He tried to joke to ease the tension but it didn't seem to work at all as the girl just stood there looking shocked.

"Soo… are you okay?" He asked as he started to wonder if she had gotten hurt in the fall

After a short while she gave him a slow nod indicating that she was okay.

"_Uhm… Ok…"_ Dean raised his arms to the sides shrugging, and then let them drop again. _"Guess you just want to be left a lone… I'll go now okay"_

He turned and started to walk in the direction of the lake.

"_No wait!"_ She said as he was about to disappear behind some trees, the desperate tone in her voice filled with despair.

Dean turned his head as he did not quite catch the words.

"_Did you say something?"_

She looked at him as her eyes filled up with tears and she barely got the words out before she broke down crying.

"_Don't go!"_

* * *

Ok... so I think the story is beginning to take some kind of form... though not quite sure yet... are you?

Please R&R?

-Catbeist_  
_


	5. Chapter 4

I really like the way this chaper made it's way on it's own... realized I had to empty my head to get something written and it actually worked out pretty cool I think... hope some other reader think it too... :)

* * *

Chapter 4)

**-Out Of Place- **

* * *

_**  
**_

_What the hell happened with her?_ Dean thought as she refused to let him let go of her. She had broken down completely as tears streamed out of hear eyes as she had practically fallen into Dean's arms. For almost ten minutes he stood like this having no clue what to do or what to say. _Come on Dean… say something…_ He tried to find some comforting words but came up with nothing. _I don't even know this girl and I got no way of knowing what's wrong if she doesn't stop crying and start talking. _He felt awkward and powerless holding some stranger in his arms.

He felt her heartbeat and breathing slowing down and her crying had almost stopped with only an occasional sob. Suddenly she pulled away from him and backed up a few steps. _"I'm sorry". _

"_Don't worry…"_ Dean tried to keep it calm and not look as awkward as he felt.

"I'm…. I'm..." She tried to say once more, but Dean interrupted…

"_Really don't worry about it…"_ _Ok… At least she's not running away yet_, he though for himself. _"What happened to you? Are you all right"_

"_I'm…. I'm sorry!"_ She backed up a few more steppes before she turned and ran towards the hotel.

Dean stood silent as he saw her disappear. _Ok… note to self… questions are bad_. He tried to joke it away to get himself out of what just happened and back to the regular Dean-mode, but there were something about this girl that just bothered him. He started to walk slowly the way back up to the hotel. This whole incident had taken his train of thoughts for a spin and made his plans for checking this place out fade away and been replaced by the thought of her.

-----

_Well… most of these people here seem a little strange._ Dean was sitting on a wooden log in his team's field with a plate of something that was supposed to be food though not looking quite appetizing. He hadn't been able to focus on anything since he had been in the woods earlier. _Well… in my defense at least there doesn't seem like anything is going on. I mean, if there were people getting mauled by something someone would notice that… right…and they would notice if someone went missing… _He looked around the field seeing people scattered around some in large groups others that sat in small groups… though he did recognize that he actually was the only one sitting by himself. He looked back down at his plate and frowned.

"_Dean… Dean..?"_

Dean looked up from his plate and saw Sam running towards him. We weren't supposed to meet until later?

"Hey Dean… isn't this great." Sam threw himself down beside his brother. "Yuck… what's that?" Sam looked down at Dean's plate looking a little overexcited and heaving for his breath from his little run.

"Dinner." Dean replayed in an indifferent tone.

"Guess that's what you get to eat when you loose?" Sam grinned before he continued. "Anyway…" He took a deep breath. "I haven't heard about anything unusual, though I haven't had that much time to snoop around either. I meet some guys and they filled me in on all the details of this thing and my team is divided into divisions after the leader and the lead team and I'm selected captain on the 3rd division team which is really cool because I haven't been chosen as captain before… like ever… because when we were kids I was lucky if I got to play anything at all… and now I'm a captain and we won today which was really cool and now we are having a little party over there so I really can't stay long though I though I should drop by you now so that we didn't have to meet up later."

_What the hell… _Dean thought as he saw his brother's mouth move rapidly though he missed most of what he said. _I don't think I have seen Sam like this since we came home from his first boy scout trip and spent three whole hours not stop talking about everything they had done from the moment he left till the moment he entered the door at home. God I don't hope he'll go on for three hours. Not that I really got anything better to do… I'm not actually doing anything reasonable at this place… Well… I scared a girl today… that's a first right… Ok... maybe not the first… but it's not like I go around scaring anyone. Maybe I do… I'm only trying to help… though that hasn't been doing anyone any good lately either… Seems like I only causes more trouble that helping anybody… Maybe I should just quit… that would bee nice… Just disappear… do what Sam did when he left me and dad to go to Stanford… maybe I could get me a real life… and friends… friends would be nice… Been a while since I have had some buddies around just to hang with… Or maybe just live by myself… look at me… a whole day here and only one I have managed to talk to is the girl that ran away… way to go Dean… _

"_Soooo?" _

"_Huh?"_ Dean looked up and dragged himself out of his own thoughts and back to reality.

"_Man… Are you drifting again?"_ Sam said before he caught himself going into a field he had been meaning to mention to his brother when the time was right not just blurt out.

"_Drifting…?"_ Dean said back knowing what Sam meant though pretending he didn't, hoping that Sam would let it go. To Dean's surprise his younger brother actually did let it go for once… _There is a first time for everything, _he though.

"_Have you been able to dig up something?"_ Sam asked.

"_Oh so you do care about the creepy crawler that's here… and not only being a captain?"_ Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Of course I do."_ Sam frowned at Dean wondering why he was acting all mad, ha hadn't done anything wrong. _"Is there creepy crawlers here… what kind?"_ He asked.

"_Nah… I got nothing."_ Dean let his head drop facing the plate he was still holding in front of him with no attempt to touch what so ever, whishing he actually had discovered something unnatural they could look into.

Someone on the other side of the field yelled out Sam's name and he jumped up. _"Hey… I got to get back to my team… You'll be okay?"_

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I? Just go… I'll just sit here and enjoy my gourmet meal!"_ As he looked up from his plate again Sam was long gone and he was again sitting alone.

_At least someone is having fun here… _

_-----_

"_Can I sit?" _

Someone tapped Dean's shoulder and he leaped up almost causing him to fall off the little log he now had been sitting on. He hadn't even realized how dark it was or that several of the people around had moved inside to call it a night.

"_You…"_ He looked up at the same girl form before

"_Can I sit?"_ She repeated.

"_Yeah… sure..." _

"_I'm sorry about before… I'm not usually like that…You know… like before…"_ She sat down on the log not to close.

Dean didn't know what to say. He was surprised he actually saw her again. Heck, he was surprised someone actually talked to him at all in this place.

"_I'm Kat by the way…"_ She pulled her hand out.

"_Yeah… Ohm... I'm Dean..."_ He shook her hand as he felt the awkward silence coming back.

"_Sooo… why are you here."_ She asked sitting and fondling with her fingers like she was nervous of something.

"_Except from starving to death?"_ Dean put the plate of food down on the ground and looked up at Kat who for the first time had a small smile on her face. He smiled back. _Hey… she's cute when she smiles… _Even though she didn't smile for long Dean got a glimpse of something he couldn't put his finger on… _I know there is something about this girl… _

"_Are you in this game thing or something?"_ She asked now looking worried at him.

"_No… yes… no… well… technically I am. This was my geek brother's idea… he's on the other team… He's a captain!"_ Dean said noticing his tone sounded a little jealous. _"This really isn't my kind of thing! Are you?"_

"_No…" _She shook her head._ "I'm just here with a…" _She hesitated. _"…with a friend of mine… He's playing though… I'm just hanging around… waiting for this to be over and to go home." _

"_You don't have to play this game? Is there an option?" _

"_Ohm… Yeah… I think so… though I don't know if there are any others that don't play besides me… I kind of tend to stick to myself."_ She looked away from Dean and down at the grass.

Again they both sat silence… it was almost pitch black outside and most of the people had now disappeared into the hotel.

"_Can I ask you something?"_ Dean looked over at Kat. _"And you don't have to answer… I really don't want to intrude or anything…" _

She looked over at him meeting his eyes… Dean could see her look was filled with fear and wasn't sure if he should shut up now or ask.

"_Did someone hurt you… or something…? Did something happen to you here?"_

She turned away from him… looking over the black field.

"_My god… your shaking… are you cold?"_ Dean took off his jacket and tried to lay(?) it over her shoulders.

She jumped up making the jacked fall to the ground and Dean jump back in surprise of the sudden movement.

_"I think I should go now…"_ She said and started to walk away from him.

Startled he picked up his jacket and dusted it off as he once more looked after her as she walked away.

She stopped and turned around. _"Thanks…"_ She said, turned back around and walked away.

* * *

What do you think? Seriusly... if there is anyone out there reading this... tell me...

So... got a few who are telling me they want me to coninue this... so even if no one reads it here (though I still have hope) I'll keep the chapters comming...

Thank you so mych for reading...

Beist!


	6. Chapter 5

So... chapter 5 is up here as well as the sn fanily board... This would never have seen the day of light if it wasn't for Sifichick! But it is here and I just hope someone will fint it any kind of good! Please R&R :)

* * *

**–Haunted-**

"_**Heeeelp!"**_

The scream cut through Dean's head as he realized **it** couldn't be far away.

_"Sam! Over here!"_ He yelled out hoping his brother was close by. This thing was strong and fast and Dean wasn't sure he could take it down by himself. He moved rapidly through the many rooms of the abandoned house not knowing where he was anymore blindly following the screams of help.

Dean stopped suddenly confused by the face that met him in the center of the dark windowless room.

"_Meg?"_ He asked, looking around the room hoping to find anything within reason to explain this. _"What the hell… You're dead… I killed you… You can't be!"_ She didn't say anything. A look filled with fear stared back at Dean_. "You're dead!"_ He screamed in frustration.

Frozen he stood looking at Meg sitting silently tied up in a chair. A single blood colored tear rolled down her cheek.

_She's just a human being… She's possessed… you can't save her… she's dead either way…_ The words in Dean's head sounded like an echo filling the room. Dean wanted to help though didn't know how.

"_I tried… I did what was right..."_ He looked at her wanting some sign for confirmation, the words sounded like he was trying to convince himself more that any other.

"_**Heeeelp!"**_

On instinct he turned and ran out the room, once again following the screams leaving the physical sight of Meg behind still haunted by the psychological. The house seemed to have an endless amount of rooms and the cry for help was still far away. Suddenly Dean felt a full grown person tackling him from the side and he plunged hard into the floor. When he opened his eyes he was met by deep black eyes filled only with anger and hatred. He could feel the fists from Meg's brother hitting his face again and again. He tried to fight back with all the power he had but his body wouldn't move, all he could do was to lie there see every blow coming and take it. The face changed.

"_Dad?"_

Dean looked up at the face he knew so well through his swollen eyes. Fists kept hitting him making his face less recognizable with every blow.

"_Please… stop…. Dad?"_ He cried out feeling tears streaming out his eyes becoming red as they rolled down his face.

"_You should have killed me!"_ John roared out still hitting his own son.

"_Better yet… you should have died when you were supposed to…"_ John's words hitting Dean with more force than any physical blow he received.

"_It wasn't my choice to make!"_ Dean cried out trying to defend his own life yet knowing his life was on the head of another innocent. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the flowing tears. Seconds later he realized that he wasn't being punched to death anymore.

_What the hell is this?_ Dean sat up and felt his face… only dried out tears… no blood… no swelling_… I don't understand… What is this… this isn't what happen… this isn't right…_

"_**Heeeelp!"**_

_It's closer… I gotta help him… I gotta make sure he won't get hurt!_ Dean got up on his feet and pulled out his .9mm as he once again chased the cry through empty rooms. To his surprise he ended up in a dark hallway. With no second though he ran through the long hallway and ended up in a large room. On the other side the young boy was laying in the corner while the demon was slowly hovering over him starting to tear open the flesh. The demon turned and looked into Dean's eyes… Somehow Dean was paralyzed not able to lift his gun, not able to do anything but to stare back into those soulless eyes.

Only a moment had gone by but it felt like forever as Dean's body was thrown backwards. It all happened in slow motion as Dean saw the demon turning towards the boy again, grabbed him by his right foot and dragged him through the hallway where Dean had come from… Floating in mid air he could see the young boy's hurting eyes looking up at him knowing he wouldn't be saved… knowing he would die… because of one second of hesitation.

Time began to move normally again and Dean plunged into a wooden table.

-----

"_Nooooo" _

Dean sat upright in his bed, his hand clenching the .9mm he had kept under his pillow (just in case), and his t-shirt wet from sweat. _Holy crap…_ he thought as he breathed out realizing it was only a dream. _Just a dream, but still… one hell of a dream… my God!_ He swung his feet out of the bed and put them on the cold floor. With his gun in his hand he sat there… going over the dream, over and over in his mind.

_I've had one too many of these kinds of dreams lately but this was horrible… And with Meg… her brother… dad… Why won't they stop haunting me…? _

Dean could see the faces of each and every one of them…

_They were all innocent Dean… You should have saved them… they were all innocent. Why the hell was dad there… or demon dad or whatever… he's not dead… he's not a demon… we did save dad… he hated us for it, but still he is safe… and the demon is still out there, but dad is safe… that's the most important thing. And Meg and her brother… I couldn't have done anything about them… We freed Meg… we didn't kill her… did we? And her brother… ok… he could have been saved… but it was for Sam… Sam could have died if I didn't shoot him… I know it… and I had to save Sam… Even if he was just a possessed human… I had to save Sam… But what dad said? My life… I should have been dead… Maybe if I were none of this would have happened in the first place… I should have been dead. _

Dean's thoughts were going into a spin, not really making that much sense to him. Even though he tried to rationalize, it felt like nothing more than a blur of excuses. He tried to cope with his actions in the past but the thoughts of it… the scars in his soul were getting too much for him to bear. No matter how many times Sam tried to tell him that things couldn't be different and that Dean had done the right thing all the way, he still didn't believe it himself. He lifted his hands to his head still holding the gun tightly in his hand. He pressed the palm of his left hand, and the side of the gun in his right hard to his head hoping the nightmare would go away.

_Sam keeps telling me nothing of this is my fault… that's not true… it's entirely my fault. If he knew about that boy… about how I hesitated… about it being all my fault that we lost one young boy to a demon just because I couldn't pull the trigger… hell, I couldn't even lift the gun! One more innocent life…gone… I flinched… for one second and then it was too late… I should have died before… when I was supposed too… It's true… I shouldn't even be here… and if I weren't, none of this would have happened. _

Dean kept coming back to one answer… he should have been dead! Even though he knew his logic was a mix of the truth, imagination, nightmares and half a year of bottling up too many feelings he should have dealt with by now, somehow.

_Freakin hell Dean… Get a grip! You can't go on like this… Either you do what you have always done or… Just do what you got to do!_

Sounds from outside made Dean turn and walk to the window. A shadow of a person was walking away from the hotel.

_Kat? _

------

Dean had dressed quickly and was now outside trying to follow the shadow he had seen from his window. He wouldn't have gone back to sleep anyway and this gave him something to do. From the hotel he could see someone sitting on the pier in the moonlight. Slowly he walked down the path.

"_Kat?"_ Dean asked not sure if he was right or not, not sure what to expect.

Her head turned slowly and gave Dean a quick blank look before she turned it back again. Her knees were tucked under her chin and her arms were holding around her legs.

"_What are you doing out here?"_ Dean asked, surprised she hadn't gotten scared by him sneaking up behind her. He walked up and sat down besides her.

"_What are you doing here?"_ She asked back in a cold but calm tone.

"_Nightmares."_ Dean answered.

"_What about?"_ She asked.

_Hey… who's asking the questions here? _Dean thought, but at the same time felt that he appreciated her asking. That this might be a way to share some bits and pieces of his life with someone who he would never see again… a way to vent, only he had to cut out all of the demons and possessions and everything that would probably make her call the guys with the pretty white coats to come and lock him up in a padded white room.

"_The past."_ Dean answered not sure how much he could share.

"_You too huh?"_ She said not taking her eyes of the lake.

"_Yeah…"_ He sighed.

"_Why?"_ She asked now turning her head slightly so that her eyes barley could see Dean.

"_Why what?"_ Dean turned his head toward Kat.

"_Why were you having nightmares about your past?"_ She asked now looking into Dean's eyes.

Without a single clue why, Dean let down many of the walls that made him who he was and started to talk. Even though he held back on a lot and made up a few lies just so that things wouldn't sound that absurd, he told her more things that Sam would never know about his last six months. And all she did was to listen… she never said a word… never nodded… she just sat silently looking out over the lake.

* * *

What do you think? I'm still skeptical to this chapter even though I have my little group of fanily telling me that this was good... I usually don't do angst... at all... so... anyway... I'll take any kind of review I can get... bad as good... 

-CatBeist


	7. Chapter 6

**Game Over – Chapter 6 **

**-untitled-**

* * *

_He'd better have a good reason for waking me up at this hour!_ Sam got out of his bed and pulled on his pants that were lying piled on the floor. Low but repetitive knocks on the door had woken Sam up. It was around 3am in the morning and even though he was used to go ghost busting in the night he appreciated the normal hours of sleep that he got once in a while. _Can't be any kind of an emergency… he would have picked the lock and barged in here scaring the shit out of me if there actually was something to worry about._

"_This better be good Dean!"_ Sam said while twisting the doorknob and opening the door.

Before Sam had time to react a hand had grabbed his throat shoving him back into the room. Sam tried to keep his feet at balance backing up until his back hit the wall and was then lifted up in the air making his feet disconnect with the floor. His eyes were filled with surprise and confusion. A demon he could have handled… if it had been a demon he would have known what to do… but a human… a man. He could fought back with all of his powers at least trying to kick this strangers ass, but was more stumbled and intrigued than to even think of that now. The eyes that met Sam's were intense and angry. The man couldn't be much older than him or Dean either. Maybe early thirties though it seemed like the years had taken it's toll on this man with several scars in his face.

"_What the hell are you boys doing?"_ The man steered into Sam's eyes.

Sam felt like there was something about this man, something familiar but couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"_You were supposed to do a job here… And what are you doing… At least your brother actually tried to snoop a little… not that he put a whole lot of effort in it, but at least he tried to do his job. And you… going around actually being in the game… what the hell are you thinking! You're putting yourself in great danger… Don't you get it! Take your brother and go… Leave now before it's too late!"_

The man threw Sam to the side making him plunge into the floor hitting his shoulder. Before Sam could collect himself the man was gone.

-----

_What the hell?_ Sam though to himself while rubbing his left shoulder walking down the hallway to get to Dean's room. _How the hell did he know who we are… what we do? Or more important… Who the hell was he?_ Sam knocked two times on Dean's door before he picked the lock only to walk into a dark room with no Dean to bee seen. _What's going on here… where is he? _Sam started to search through the room to see if he could pick up some leads, or to see if there had been any kind of unnatural events going on though came up with nothing. _He would have told me if there were something important he was going after? Even though he's been behaving a little strange he wouldn't suddenly go after something without telling me?_

_-----_

"_Voices?"_ Dean asked. Kat had just pored her heart out too him just like he had done to her. And even if she had revealed a whole lot of her past Dean knew that this was just a small part of the surface. He knew he had to be gentle with his questions. If she wasn't more than just a little paranoid he knew better than to introduce her to the wide world of the supernatural. On the other hand, if this wasn't just a creation in her imagination it would most definitely be up the Winchesters alley.

Kat let out a few nervous laughs and shook her head.

"_Can't believe that I'm telling you all this… You won't believe me anyway… Why would you? No one does." _

"_I probably would…" _Dean tilted his head to his left and smiled gently at her as she looked over at him… _Heck, only thing I wouldn't believe would have to be an alien abduction…_ he thought for himself before Kat turned her head forwards and began the story.

"_I think it started when my mother died. I wasn't more than four years old that day but I can remember every second of it." _Kat started to fondle with her hands as she told the story, and Dean could easily see that this was making her nervous, though he was surprised that she kept on going. _"My mom was only going to take a quick shower and I was told to sit and play with my dolls outside the bathroom until she came out again so that my mother could hear me. After a while it was like this voice telling me to warn someone… telling me that something was wrong, that my mom could get hurt… Telling me to call someone…to get some help, but I didn't understand the meaning of it… at least not then. I wasn't supposed to move so I ignored it for a while but then for some reason I decided to walk over to the table where the phone was. I had to stand on one of my toy boxes just to reach it. I couldn't remember? any numbers so I just pressed the dials that looked like the once on the paper note taped to the phone."_

Kat stopped and looked over at Dean again who to her surprise looked like he was closely paying attention.

"_This sounds a little out there doesn't it...?" _

"_It doesn't… trust me, I have heard worse!" _Dean said while shaking his head.

Kat hesitated almost not believing that someone was listening to her… actually seeming to believe her too. _He must be a little weird too! S_he thought for her self before she decided to share the rest of this story with this stranger.

"_I didn't even know what the numbers 911 meant. I didn't have anything to say either. I remembered telling the lady on the other end that I was supposed to play with my dolls, and then I asked if she lived in the phone. After some time she told me that she was going to send someone over. And even though my mom was still in the shower it was okay to open the door. After a while two cops came, and I could see that there was something going on as soon as they walked into our apartment, but I didn't understand it. The one cop told me to come with him and go outside, and that the other cop would make sure that my mom was okay. They placed me in the police car with a third cop that was supposed to keep me calm, but all I wanted to do was to see my mom. I opened the door and ran into the apartment and into the bathroom where I saw what used to be my mother laying crouched in the shower. I can still remember the distinct smell of burnt flesh… I took a few steps back before I blacked out. When I woke up I was told that my mom had died from electrical shook due to a fault in the wiring that had charged the water, so that when my mom had turned on the shower she got electrocuted." _

_Holy crap… Now that is what I would call a freak accident… or something? _Dean thought for himself.

"_Since this day these kind of stuff seemed to happen around me…Along with all the other crappy stuff in my life… A lot of people around me suffered tragically freak accidents, first my many in my family…then friends… and after a while it just happened to random people… Every time there was like they were something warning me… but whatever I did nothing helped. I tried a few times to listen to the voices and to save some of them, but it was like the voices were tormenting me not letting me in on enough before it was too late."_ A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it off and let out a nervous and choked laugh.

_And I thought I had it bad. _Dean sighed and looked over at Kat with a sad expression on his face. _"I'm not sure what to say!"_

He had just heard the lifelong story of a girl who had experienced way too much bad in her life to keep her sanity at bay. It wasn't even any kind of demon bad like most of the things Dean had encountered. Almost from the moment she had been born humans had been tormenting her mind, manipulating her to think that things that was really wrong became right just because someone said so! And then the voices on top of that… _No wonder she's a little unstable. _Dean thought.

"_You don't have to say anything..." _Kat looked over the water as she had been doing most of the night. Dean raised an eyebrow feeling a slight relief not having to pull out the comforting people-skills he didn't feel he possessed and didn't feel like the **it-will-be-all-right** line would do any good either.

Kat continued._ "It's not like if I heard someone telling me that things would be all right in the end all my troubles would fade away either…"_ Dean couldn't help but to let out a little smile.

"_I know I won't be okay… I'm just so glad that I'm not as paranoid as I used too… and that I don't hear the voices anymore…Well… didn't… until I came here… until last night." _

Dean lifted his head. He could see that Kat was starting to get her own walls back up and getting a more nervous. Even though he knew that this could just be a psyche case he couldn't help but think that if she heard voices there might be something more. They had been sent here by someone and even though they hadn't come up with squat… yet. He thought of Sam… Even though they usually saved the people in his visions they didn't save Jess, or those in Max's family… Maybe this is something down the same street… just that she's not able to handle the warnings right or something… What if this is what happens if you have the visions but can't do anything about them.

"_But…" _Dean tilted his head to his right and frowned. _"No one died yesterday… right?" _

"_That's one of the problems... I don't know… People disappear every night here, and if anyone actually went missing most of the contestants are usually loners too with problems of their own, brought together for a week of something else before going back to nothing." _Kat looked up at Dean's eyes. _"You really got no clue what is going on here do you? You know… in The Game?"_

"_Eh…" _Was the closest thing to an answer he came.

"_For all I know the losing team will lose one or more member of their team… usually important members. Every morning someone is gone and the teams have to figure out who and then fight a new fight to keep the rest of the contestants…alive… Last night two people disappeared. I woke up to the voice for the first time in a long while, it telling me to get help and nothing more." _She paused a little. _"I didn't know what to do… and I'm sure I heard a scream just before the voice stopped which usually mean that someone just died…"_

Dean had so many questions he wasn't sure where to start. _What the hell is going on here? Is she a part of this, or is her "voice" something completely different? Or is it actually "voices" at all? And the game… people disappearing… what if they are really dying… and no one notices? This is just sick man… And what about Sam… he's been playing along in this Game thing… I have to protect him… what if I can't? What if I'll get there too late… I don't even know where he is… and if Kat is telling the truth, even though she would know that Sam was in trouble it's likely that I wouldn't be able to save him in time anyway? Aw crap… this does not sound very good… Maybe I should just find Sam and run? _Dean paused his thoughts for a second. _Really Dean...run? Is that the best you can come up with…? _His own Winchester reason was trying to fight back his thoughts about running away. _What have become of you… running away is not an option to you… and that's a fact you have to realize before you die… or get someone else dead!  
_

* * *

Ok... so snails move quicker than forward than this fic... even though Dream told me that there were probably some somer snails!

r&r if it's not to much to ask :)


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry this have taken ages but have forgotten about FFN, and got most of the readers at the SN board... but since I have half this fic up here, I'm throwing this chapter and the next two up at the same time... just so it's there...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**-Warning-**

* * *

The night was deadly quiet, the silence only interrupted by the sound of grasshoppers once in a while. Sam was sneaking around the hotel property in search for his older brother. _This freakin place is huge... and that's if I don't include the woods that are surrounding this place..._ Sam picked up his cell hoping Dean had seen the message he had left, but the phone didn't showed anything other than the image he had take of Dean when he was building the leprechaun trap a while back. Sam's face drew on a little smile. _And Dean who thinks vampires are crazy,_ Sam though shaking his head. Dean would kill him if he knew he had a picture of that! 

_Nothing…? Is this even possible…? We're at the same place and can't get a hold of each other…?_ Sam stopped once again in front of the hotel entrance and scratched his head. _This place is just a whole lot of nothing… A whole lot of dark nothing…_ Sam's flashlight started to flicker. He hit it a few times hoping it would help even though he knew that it usually didn't work and it didn't this time either. The flashlight lit up for just so long that Sam could get the slightest ounce of hope that it for once would actually work, though was not particularly surprised when it just a short time later went dead.

_Aw crap…I can't see anything without this…_ He thought and turned to the direction of the parked Impala on the other side of the hotel.

------

Dean didn't know nearly enough to get a firm grip on what that was going on here. Something with this game didn't add up, and all he knew for certain was that he had to get Sam out. Up until now he had let her talk on her own. Letting her tell the stories the way she wanted it to be told, but now he really needed answers. Even though there were others that could be hurt his main concern was Sam.

He was just about to start asking questions when Kat suddenly turned her head towards him. The fear in her eyes that met his made his skin crawl. She turned her head fast to the other side as if she heard something.

_"What?"_ Dean stared at her unsure of how he should react. _"Do you hear something?" _

_"Alec!"_

The trembling in her voice shook Dean. He knew he hadn't been one hundred percent in the hunts lately and now this. The thoughts of running away seemed very comforting but he managed once again to push them to the back of his mind.

_"Who's Alec?"_ Dean asked mentally trying to pull himself together for what might lay ahead.

_"Alec!"_ Kat repeated and jumped to her feet… She looked frantically around her like something was surrounding her.

_"Who's Alec?"_ Dean asked again trying to make contact with Kat but she didn't react. He rose to his feet and took two steps towards Kat who was now facing the hotel. He reached out to touch her shoulder.

_"NO!"_ She yelled and turned as if Dean had snuck up behind her. She pushed him back a few feet with more strength he could ever have guessed she had.

-----

_Dean?_ Sam thought as he came closer to the Impala from the behind. The left side car door was open and someone was sitting in the driver seat with both feet on the ground leaning towards the dashboard. He could see the light from a flashlight from inside the car looking like it was searching after something. _That's definitely not Dean!_ Sam thought and pulled out his gun and moved stealthily towards the car then moved sideways to the left pointing the gun at whatever that was inside the car.

_"Freeze!"_ Sam yelled. "_Turn__slowly around, no sudden movements!"_ As the words slipped out of him he suddenly felt like he was in a really bad cop-show.

The man inside the car moved slowly around letting Sam see parts of his face in the dim light of the flashlight he was holding and raised his hands over his head.

_"Who are you?"_ Sam asked in a strong and threatening tone.

_"hey hey hey…"_ The man tried to calm Sam down. _"I was just sent out to check for something…" _

_"I don't believe you! What were you doing in my car?"_ Sam kept his harsh tone.

_"What…?"_ The man turned around in the car. _"I must have gone through the wrong car_..." The man shrugged and smiled but Sam didn't buy it.

_"What do you see that many cars like this around here?"_ Sam looked around just to be sure that there wasn't another look-alike car somewhere.

_"Well…"_ The guy looked around himself trying to come up with something believable. _"I was only sent out to get something… I didn't know which one was the right car… Just that it was a black one…" _

Sam frowned… he couldn't believe this any less than he already did.

_"I just hooked up with a girl… you know…?"_ The guy looked questioningly at Sam. _"It's her car I thought this was… you know girls… all they say is that they got a black car and that's all there is!"_ The guy laughed as he was hoping Sam would buy the excuse.

Sam didn't. Not only did the Winchesters master the art of lying when they needed too, but they also knew how to see through a bad lie when it was thrown at them. Hell, this guy couldn't be more obvious if he'd have a flashing sign spelling out LIAR going over his forehead.

_"Really!"_ Sam asked with a sarcastic tone gripping the gun tighter. He knew he wasn't going to shoot a human but he made sure it looked like he would.

_"Hey come on now… I didn't take anything!"_ The guy started to walk towards Sam.

_"Stay back…__I will only not shoot providing you can give me a believable reason not to?"_ Sam held the gun even tighter.

Before Sam could say anything more the guy threw the flashlight at Sam before running towards him pushing him and making him fall to the ground as the gun was accidentally fired into the pitch black night air.

Sam shook his head and saw the back of the guy fade into the dark as he was running towards the rear of the hotel. _Aw man… just for once I would like to meet a bad guy who was willing to cooperate._ Sam thought as he got to his feet and started to chase the unknown man into the darkness.

-----

_"Kat! What do you hear? Kat!"_ No matter how much Dean tried to get through to Kat nothing worked.

She turned around. Her eyes didn't look as frightened as they had before. They actually looked more relaxed. Like if she had gotten the knowledge of something that took most of the fear away. She stared into Dean's eyes as if she was hesitating. Dean stared back hoping she would give him some answers on what that was going on.

_"I'm sorry Dean."_ Kat said as she clenched her fist.

Dean didn't even have the time to frown before her right fist connected with face making him drop to the wooden boards on the pier. _What the hell! And she sure as hell knows how to throw a punch!_ Dean thought as he looked up at her holding one hand to his face. Confusion filled his eyes.

_"Protect Sammy!"_ Kat said before she turned and started to run off the pier and onto the path that led up to the hotel.

_"What?"_ Dean cried out. _"Kat!"_ He jumped to his feet and went after her! Only seconds later a short was heard from the hotel. Dean could feel his body going cold with fear praying in his mind to every God possible that his younger brother wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

Okay... still with me??? 

So... yeah... leve reviews please...


	9. Chapter 8

_Just plunging right into the action here...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**-Gone- **

* * *

_I'm not gonnah let you off that easy,_ Sam thought. He could barely see the back of the guy in front of him but was determined to catch him no matter what. _You go messing up the car… you go messing with me…I'm gonnah kick your silly ass!_

_-----_

_"Alec!"_ Kat cried out as she saw the shadow of a man emerging from the dark not far away. There was no way she could have recognized him from that far away, but somehow she knew.

_"Kat?"_ Alec came running out of the dark but came to a halt when he saw Kat standing in front of him. He was obviously surprised and shocked, and for a moment he forgot what he was running from.

_"You need to get out of here!"_ They both said simultaneously.

They both knew what was coming, but neither of them knew the final outcome of it.

-----

Sam saw that the guy had stopped though he really didn't care why. In seconds he was close enough to jump the guy and they both tumbled to the ground.

-----

_"What the…?"_

Dean came running up from the side opposite of where Sam and Alec had come from. He could see a guy talking to Kat just before Sam tackled him. Dean came up behind Kat and noticed that she stood frozen still looking petrified. She didn't even notice he was there.

-----

Sam was fighting with all his powers trying to keep the upper hand, but this guy was determined not to give up withought a fight. Suddenly Sam felt something grab him from behind, and around his stomach before it threw him up into the air and backwards.

-----

_"Sammy!"_ Dean cried out as he saw both men being thrown in opposite directions and then slammed hard into the ground with great force.

------

Sam opened his eyes as he heard his older brother cry out his name and tried to breathe. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer and hit him hard over his chest. He knew something in him was broken though not sure where it hurt the most.

-----

Dean's eyes met Sam's and he could almost feel the pain that shone through them. Sam's right arm was stretched out towards Dean, a silent plea for help.

Dean's head turned towards the other guy who couldn't be anyone else but Alec, Kat's so called friend. He was lying in the exact position as Sam. He turned his eyes back to his brother.

------

Sam only got to lie on the ground a few seconds before he felt something grab both of his feet and he was dragged away as if he were being dragged after a car. He screamed out in pain, trying to twist his body loose, but all it did was cause still more pain.

-----

_"Sammy!"_ Dean called out horrified, as he saw his brother being dragged away. This was all happening too fast for his mind to get a good hold on the situation. He had to choose. Both Sam and Alec were now being dragged in different directions. The choice was easy, he had to choose Sam but he didn't dare to act. Could he afford to sacrifice one life for his brother?

_"Go after Sam! Move!"_ A fifth man came running out from nowhere ordering Dean before he went in the direction Alec had been dragged away.

Dean couldn't loose anymore time and for the first time in a long while, he managed to snap out of his hesitating mind-freeze and tore after his younger brother to once again save his life.

-----

Kat was standing still in the middle of the field watching the boys disappear into the dark leaving her to herself. It had all happened within few minutes even though she had felt like it lasted forever. The voices in her head had quiet down now and Kat could feel something was wrong. It was like the voices finally had given up on her though this feeling did not comfort her the slightest.

She turned her head slowly to the left following the sound of footsteps behind her. A breeze gently brushed her neck causing an icy cold chill to run down her spine.

-----

Dean was gasping for air as he was running for his brother's life. His heart pounded hard in his chest. _Come on Dean!_ He ordered himself. Though the strength in his body was about to run out, it was the will of his heart that dominated. He noticed he was coming closer to Sam. _I'm not gonnah loose you now Sammy. You just hold on a little longer!_

-----

Sam couldn't feel the shooting pain going through his body any longer. He'd gone completely numb. All he knew was that he was still alive and that Dean was coming for him. He could barely see the shape of what could only be his older brother from his point of view. _Dean…_Sam wanted to call out to his brother but he couldn't manage to get any other sound than moans out. _Dean… help… help me Dean… _

-----

_Almost there Sammy…_ Dean could see his brother stretching his arm out to him and was getting ready to make the jump. He would only get one chance to grab a hold of Sam. If he were to miss he knew he would never have the power to catch up once more.

-----

_"What if I miss dad?"_ Dean looked up at his father.

He was a young boy on the way to his first hunt together with his father. He had been in hard training for a while and was now cleared to go after the real deal.

_"What do you mean?"_ John raised an eyebrow as he gave his oldest son the crossbow

_"What if I miss it?"_ Dean repeated and looked into his fathers eyes with worried green eyes.

_"Then we're screwed."_ John answered knowing it might be a little much for a kid his age to handle, but if he were going to be a part of this he had to know how serious it was and how fast things could go wrong.

Dean stood silent for a little while looking down at the crossbow. Once again he looked up at John.

_"So… what if I miss?"_ He asked for the third time.

John was desperately trying to find an answer that could sooth his son but in this situation there were not that many answers to pick from. He looked deep into the eyes of his young boy before he gave the answer that would become significant for the both his boys future.

_"I guess that's not and option."_ John said as he passed his son giving him a clap on the shoulder to ensure Dean that he fully trusted his skills.

-----

The words _not an option_ went repeatedly through Dean's mind before he finally made the decision to jump.

He grabbed a tight hold to his younger brother's arm with both his hands. He felt something snap and knew it wasn't something within him. If it wasn't for them both now being dragged away Dean would have worried about what he just did to his little brother.

-----

_"Sammy!"_ Dean shook his head and opened his eyes.

_"Yeah."_ Sam coughed out. He tried to turn around but realized that all he wanted was to lay still as long as he could before the numbness faded away and would leave shooting pain all over his body.

_"You alive?"_ Dean asked as he drew a deep breath looking up at the million stars in the clear sky feeling lucky to have both his brother and himself still alive.

_"Barely."_ Sam answered and almost laughed though it came out as another chough.

Dean turned and got up on his knees crawling over to Sam who was still trying to lie as still as possible.

_"I know this is gonnah hurt like hell Sam but you have to get up."_

_"Yeah… I know."_ Sam sighed before he drew in a deep breath and held it in as he clenched his teeth hard together nodding towards his brother that he could move him.

_"Freakin' hell Dean!!!"_ Sam screamed out as he breathed out.

_"Sorry!"_ Dean answered back. He had gotten Sam to his knees and was now letting his brother gather the strength to get to his feet, then all he'd have to worry about was keeping him on his feet.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Dean asked looking worriedly at his brother.

Sam raised his head and tried to press out a little grin.

_"Like I've been run over by a train… Twice!"_ He answered. _"Ok… I'm ready!"_ Sam continued.

_"You sure?"_ Dean asked seeing clearly the pain in his brother's eyes.

_"Yeah."_ Sam drew another deep breath and held it in like before and nodded towards Dean.

Dean took a good grip around his brother slowly lifting him up to a standing position letting Sam lean on him for balance support. He could hear the many growls coming from inside of Sam. He had taken a good beating and Dean couldn't hope for more than to get Sam to a bed to get some rest and hopefully recover some. As Dean tried to lift Sam's arm around his neck Sam cried out in pain once again and stopped Dean. Dean knew that this was probably his doing and that he had pulled Sam's shoulder when he jumped after him. Dean walked over to Sam's other side and laid the good arm around his neck and started to drag his halting brother towards the hotel.

-----

_This is much worse than the voices,_ Kat thought as she tried to back up to the side in hope of getting a glimpse of whom or what that was walking somewhere close to her. The footsteps once again sounded behind her and she turned around fast still not seeing anything. The voices had told her about what was coming but she was still afraid of it.

Suddenly it felt like something rapidly went through her feeling like a cold punch in her chest from the inside knocking her to the ground. She couldn't see a thing though she felt it was there. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to back off feeling **it** closing in on her.

-----

"Deeeeeeaaaaaaan!"

A familiar voice cried out in the dark causing Dean to halt hearing the cry echo in his mind.

_"Kat!"_ He turned his head toward his brother who was now walking on his own.

_"You go! I'll follow behind you."_ Sam said. _"Really, I'll manage! GO!"_

Dean left Sam and ran towards the place in the field where this whole battle had started. It was too late and Dean knew she would never come back. From the other side of the field two men emerged from the dark, one holding the other in a firm grip. As they came closer Dean noticed that Alec was the one being held. He wasn't sure about who this other one was though he looked somewhat familiar.

Dean turned and saw Sam halting up to him. They exchanged looks they both understood and Sam knew that she had been taken.

The brothers stood waiting for the other two to come close enough. As Dean finally could make out the other guys face he was struck by a surprised shook.

_"You?"_

* * *

_Okay... a cliffie ey? What do you think... ???_

_Man I hope to get this done before 2007 :) haha_

_Oh and I do apriciate reviews..._

_Beist _


	10. Chapter 9

Okay... so a long chapter... enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**-The Parkers-**

* * *

Dean wasn't sure whether to be glad to see a familiar face in this little hellhole or to be very suspicious of it. He ended up on raising his eyebrow and letting his facial expression go blank as he couldn't decide. 

"_Um… So?" _The man who was still holding Alec let him go with a little shove causing Alec to fall to the ground and twist in pain.

Dean spent a few more moments trying to sort out his thoughts but there were no explanation good enough that were also within reason.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _ Dean sounded surprisingly calm considering the situation.

"_Yeah… Glad to see you too Dean!" _The man gave Dean a false smile that seemed more scary than it did glad.

"_Who the hell are you?" _

Both men turned their heads towards the sound and faced the sight of one beat up Sam Winchester coming slowly out of the dark, limping on his right leg and holding his right arm close to his body trying to prevent it from moving.

"_Sam!" _Dean ran over to help his little brother stay on his feet and help him over to the others.

"_Hi Sam." _The man looked over at Sam with the same fake smile he had just given Dean.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ Sam barked back. He wasn't in the mood for anything else than straight answers and were going to bark the same line if he had too until he got the answer he was looking for._ "And who is that?" _Sam's eyes shifted to Alec who had gotten himself up to stand on all four breathing heavily.

Dean could see that the more excited Sam got the more pain shone through his brown eyes.

"_Sam… Don't you remember?" _Dean said and looked at his brother.

"_Other than being pinned to the wall in a chokehold by this man! NO!"_ Sam's facial expression went from angry to confused and then right back to angry. "_Am I supposed to?"_

Dean frowned and threw a look from Sam too the other guy, _chokehold?_ Normally Dean would have thrown a punch at anyone who had, did, or was thinking about doing anything to his brother but he decided to leave it be for now.

"_Sam… This is Ryan… Ryan Parker."_ Dean looked at Sam again to see if his brother connected any dots, though it didn't seem like Sam managed to connect anything at this point.

"_Okay?" _Sam lowered his voice dragged the word out, figuring that he would have Dean explain it a little clearer as soon as they were alone.

"_Who's that then?"_ He looked over at Alec who had started to slowly crawl away from Ryan.

Ryan stepped one step to the side and gave Alec a little push once more making him fall down and now scream out in pain.

"_Hey!" _Dean said in a not approving tone to what Ryan did.

Ryan looked over at the brothers and faced two very suspicious sets of eyes.

"_This is the cause of everything that has happened here!"_ Ryan said in a strong and firm tone justifying his action hoping the boys would accept it as a good enough reason.

If it hadn't been for Dean using most of his powers to keep both Sam and himself on their feet, or Sam using most of his powers staying conscious one of them would definitely have interfered with Ryan's behaviour but this didn't come close to the right time for the "we hunt demons not humans" speech.

"_Now look"_ Ryan continued. _"We have a lot to talk about and a lot to do and I prefer we do it before sunrise unless we can risk more innocents getting taken by this thing."_

"_You know what this thing is?"_ Dean and Sam asked simultaneously.

"_No." _Ryan answers and paused. The boys frowned.

"_But I know how we can find out. But first you need to take your brother inside and get him off his feet. We can't have you dragging him around while finishing this off." _

"_I…" _Sam started but was quickly interrupted by his older brother.

"_Sam! He's right… you can barely keep yourself conscious, and it's a wonder you're still standing." _His voice sounded worried. Even though Dean needed to find out what Ryan knew, how he got here, how he got a hold of them and how to kill this S.O.B. his fist priority was Sam. And no matter what they were in the middle of he needed to know that Sam was safe.

----

_Parker Parker Parker? _Sam let the name repeat in his mind for the millionth time trying to connect it with a face or just to connect it with something… anything. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in Dean's room feeling more patched up than a mummy. Still he felt like he'd gotten off easy. His hand were most likely broken and one or two ribs too. Other than that he was just banged up everywhere and had gotten more scrapes and bruises than if he'd been thrown into a pit full of wildcats.

The door opened and Dean popped his head in.

"_Hey… how are you feeling?" _Dean stepped in to the room.

"_Like something lifted me into the air, slammed me into the ground and then made me go bodysurfing on sticks and dirt, causing more pain than Britney Spears played in the Impala would cause you!"_ Sam gave his older brother a teasing grin.

"_Hey! You do **not** joke about that Sam that's not funny!"_ Dean pointed his index finger at his brother indicating how serious he was. _"So I'm guessing you're starting to heal up then?"_ He let his hand down and gave his brother a little smile.

"_Did you get what we need?" _Sam said while giving Dean a slight nod and tried to get up but was quickly forced to sit back down.

"_Don't I always?" _Dean said and grinned as he put the black bag beside the door. _"But dude… We? Do you really think you're capable to go anywhere?"_

"_I can't just sit here knowing you are out there Dean!"_ Sam leaned towards his gun, picked it up from the bed and checked it.

"_Sam… You'll only be liability out there… and I won't be alone!" _Dean gave Sam a worried look. He would prefer to have his brother right there with him during this thing but right now it seemed like Sam had been to hell and back twice not looking like he would put up much of a fight if attacked once more.

"_I won't be a liability Dean… I can stand my ground! And can you please tell me who the hell this Parker is?" _

Dean looked over at his brother who was clearly trying to act more fit for fight than he really was and shook his head.

"_I can't believe you don't remember Ryan… It's been years since we last got any signs of life from that family but still."_

-----

"_Twist the key Dean!" _

Dean who was sitting in the driver seat looked at the shiny keys in his hand and then he looked up at the slightly bigger boy sitting next to him.

"_I'm not sure?"_ Dean said and frowned.

"_Come on… No one will notice…" _The other boy kept on pushing Dean.

"_Dad would kill me if I hurt his car… seriously… He loves this car…" _Dean looked out the window over at his little brother who was playing with a toy car in front of the motel room. _"And I'm supposed to watch Sammy." _

"_Hey… were not going to _Canada_!" _The other boy started to laugh. _"We're only taking it for a spin around the parking lot… Come on Dean… And Sammy has been sitting at that same spot for almost an hour with that little car and the trailer having them crash over and over again… He won't even notice that we're gone."_

Dean kept watching his little brother crashing his cars… _I got a strange little brother_; he thought for himself as smiled.

"_You're not a little chicken now are you Dean?" _The other boy hit Dean hard in his shoulder.

"_I'm not a chicken!"_ Dean tied his fist around the car keys as he felt the punch hurt just enough for him wanting to let out a little cry, but he held it in. He wasn't a chicken! He was a Winchester.

"_Then come on… Our dads aren't supposed to be away forever you know."_ The other kid ripped the keys out of Dean's hand and put it into the ignition.

"_Hey!" _Dean drew his hand back in a reflex. The keys had left a little scratch mark in his hand and it hurt like a paper cut.

The other boy looked over at Dean and shrugged like if it wasn't his fault. Even though Dean knew this was wrong he for some reason looked up to this kid. Might have been because of him being a year older than Dean or due to the fact that they moved around a lot this was the only kid Dean had known for more than just a few months mostly because their dad's hunted together from time to time.

Dean dried the little blood in his hand on his pants and took a firm 10-to2 grip on the steering wheel. His heart started to pound hard in his chest and he started to sweat.

"_Come on!" _The other kid started to make clucking noises just loud enough for Dean to hear it and just enough to piss him off.

Dean's legs were just long enough if he sat on the edge of the driver seat and stretched his toes to reach the pedals. He held the break in and moved his hand slowly over to the key and turned it. The car gave its usual purr. Dean looked over at the other boy and raised his eyebrows hoping this would be good enough not having to actually drive.

"_Put it in drive and let the brake go." _The other kid said slowly as his eyes flared up with excitement.

Dean frowned but did as told and could feel the Impala starting to roll slowly out from its parking space his heart pounding harder.

-----

"_I can't believe you did that! You could have gotten me killed."_

Two men came around the corner of the motel one acting furious the other acting calm and careless. Both were carrying a black bag and both were covered in dirt and some other unknown substance.

"_I knew you would duck John… Come on, I know you that well." _

"_Shut up Parked… You almost got me killed and it's not the first time. I only did this job because you begged me but I knew you would do something stupid. You always do!"_ John barked back.

"_We killed the demon John, what more do you want? You want to take a swing at me… Come on John." _Parked walked in front of John and gave him a little push.

"_Oh you did **not** just push me Parker!"_

"_What if I did?"_ Parker gave John another shove and threw his bag on the ground.

John wanted nothing more than to give his hunting partner one big black eye but something else caught his eye. The door to his motel room was open. This wasn't anything abnormal but his young boys were usually nearby but he couldn't see Sam, Dean or Ryan.

Quickly he ran over to the room entrance and walked inside. He threw the bag on the nearest bed and started to shout out the names of his two sons.

"_Dean? Sam? Come on kids… where are you hiding?"_ His voice was loud but worried.

After searching high and low inside the room he looked out the open door and heard a way too familiar sound. He ran out to the parking lot and saw his black impala come around the street corner and drive in to the motel parking lot looking like the driver was starting to loose control. Seconds later his eyes caught a little boy with thick brown hair standing in the middle of the lot.

"_SAM!" _John started to run towards his youngest boy.

-----

"_I can't stop"_ Dean cried out clinging to the steering wheel.

"_Let go of the gas pedal… let go of it!"_ Ryan was grabbing a firm grip to his seat as Dean steered the car into the parking lot missing another car only by inches.

Dean looked up and saw his little brother stand on the other side of the lot with the toy cars in his hands looking straight at the car that was approaching him with increasing speed.

"_Dean! Brake!"_ Ryan cried out.

"_I can't!" _Dean yelled back in a frustrated cry. He's feet wouldn't cooperate and his eyes were locked on his little brother so that he didn't manage to steer away and could only notice the distance between his brothers big brown eyes and the Impala decrease with every second.

"_Sammy! Dean! Brake!"_ John yelled as he ran towards his youngest son knowing he would never make it in time.

The sound of his father's deep voice made Dean snap out of whatever panic state he was in and he hit the brakes as hard as he could feeling himself being pulled towards the back of the seat using all the power in his young body not to fall back and to keep his foot on the brakes at the same time he saw his younger brother come closer.

-----

Sam saw his dad's Impala come close in on him but he was standing frozen still looking at his older brother in the driving seat of the car. He tilted his head a bit to the left and for the first time he doubted the fact that his brother could never hurt him, and realizing that face to face with a car would not be a good experience. He heard his father voice followed by the screeching sound of brakes. He closed his eyes and tightened every muscle in his face, in his whole body preparing for what might hit him.

John's eyes were filled with panic, hurt, anger and fright as he saw the car driven by his oldest close in on his youngest. It looked like Dean was gonnah be able to stop the car just in time but there were no way to be sure. Even with little speed it could hurt his youngest a lot. The next few seconds felt like a lifetime.

Somehow it felt like time was moving so slow that Sam dared to open his eyes again just in time to see and to feel the smallest impact from the black Impala just enough to knock him over not hurting him but enough to scare him and make him burst out crying as he realized he was lying on the ground.

-----

Dean tried to focus but his eyes only gave him a blur of colours. He could see that something was in motion in front of the car and his only thought went out to his little brother. _Is Sammy all right?_ Dean tried to speak up but it became only a thought. _Is that a cry? Is he crying… if he's crying at least I didn't kill him… But if he's crying I hurt him… what happened, what did I do to him?_ The cry sounded like it came from further away and nothing was moving in front of the car anymore which hopefully only meant that John had taken Sam somewhere safe. The whole world was spinning inside Dean's and he wanted to give in to the dizziness and fade away into a sleeping state. A voice that sounded like it was coming from the far distance became clearer as he realized his father coming towards him causing him to regain his focus in a scared heartbeat.

"_What the hell are you thinking with Dean? I leave you in charge and you go and do this?" _John ripped open the door, unbuckled his oldest son and grabbed a firm grip around his arm and dragged him out of the car.

Dean was still a little shocked after this whole incident and not really sure if he had hit Sam or not, not being able to get a hint from his father either. John dragged Dean all the way inside the motel room, let him go and slammed the door shut. Sam was sitting in his bed with tears in his eyes but managed to hold them back for the moment. Dean ran over to the bed and almost threw himself at his little brother not being able to hold back his own tears

"_I'm sorry Sammy… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." _As he had a firm grip around Sam he felt the whole body of his younger brother shiver and all he wanted was for it to go away and for Sammy to feel safe.

"_It's okay Dean… you didn't mean to"_ Sam said trying to act brave but he was clearly still very shaken up. _"And I'm fine Dean… Not a scratch, see?"_ He held out his hands trying to ease the emotional tension in the room. He had learned that from all the times he had seen Dean being hurt or sad. Dean would always tell a little joke or do something silly and then the pain all seemed to fade away, though Sam didn't feel this working for him.

"_Dad?" _Dean turned slowly from his brother and looked up at his father who still hadn't said a word since they entered the room.

"_Not now Dean?"_ John answered back. To Dean's surprise John didn't sound as he was gong to kick his ass or deport him to Africa or anything.

John paced back and fourth the room a few times, his young boys following his every step with their eyes, before he stepped out slamming the door behind him. The boys shared a concerned look before Dean ran towards the window to see what was going on outside. He could see John walking fast up to Ryan and his dad, Ryan still being in the Impala. John drew Ryan out of the car and almost threw him at Parker. He looked furious and Dean only wished he could hear the conversation. He had caused this and he felt a big knot being tied in his gut making him feel sick. All he picked up was that someone was a bad influence, almost killing somebody and wanting the Parkers to stay the hell away from Sam and himself. The last thing was the only thing Dean could hear really clear though the whole block did probably hear that part as John had screamed it out louder than Dean have ever heard his father. He saw Parker taking his kid and walking away.

John got into the Impala and parked it in front of the motel room. Dean could see his father spending a few moments just sitting in the car holding his hands to his face like he was itching in his eyes or something, before he got out of the car and walked towards the room again.

Dean turned away from the window and stood ready to take whatever that was coming to him when his father walked into the room again. Whatever punishment he would get he knew he deserved it and he would take it like a soldier. He knew he was a soldier, John always called him his 'little soldier' when they were out practising and he loved that, but everything has it's bad side and now he was ready to be a tough soldier. His big green eyes met his fathers.

"_Come here."_ John said with a soft voice as he got on one knee motioning Dean to come to him. _"You too Sammy."_

Both his boys walked with small steps towards their father and stopper right in front of him. This wasn't close to one of a million reactions they might expect from their dad and that caused them both to be a little worried.

"_Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again Dean!"_ John said before he grabbed a hold of them both and dragged them into a big family hug.

-----

_"So Ryan was a brat that used to get you into trouble, that almost got me killed and that had a dad who got on our dad's nerves?" _Sam looked up at Dean with a –you got to be kidding me- kind of look.

"_Well… Yeah."_ Dean shrugged. _"But everyone got on dad's nerves and I know they both are pretty decent hunters from a few updates from dad, and even though I haven't spoken or seen any of them since that car thing I believe he knows what he's doing."_

"_Or he's just getting you and me into more trouble!" _Sam replied..

"_Well… doesn't really matter now Sam! There is a demon out there that is killing innocent people and we don't really got the time to question Ryan now do we?" _Dean almost snapped but kept his cool.

"_Dean…"_ Sam got Dean's point but that didn't mean he didn't want to object.

"_No Sam… You're staying here and I'm going to meet Ryan!"_ Dean walked over to Sam and snatched the gun put of his hand and turned around facing the door. He could here his younger brother drawing a breath to protest and with that he turned around again.

"_Sam this isn't a discussion!" _Dean picked up the bag and walked out.

* * *

A much longer chapter than usual...but then again... took me a month to write anything so would only be fair to give you a little to read... 

Okay... so closing in on an ending maybe... what's up with Alec... what is Ryans intentions... why is Sam and Dean splitting up all the time in this chapter... as Dream said... it never goes good...

Well... speaking of... would never have had this up if it wasn't for Dream who has been a patient little beta and have had to push me not to just let this fiction lay and dust away...

Please review people... :)

Beist


End file.
